scp_tajne_laboratoriumfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Bronie
Opis Bronie to jeden z głównych aspektów gry SCP: Secret Laboratory. W grze mamy sześć broni, słabsze, mocniejsze, ładniejsze, brzydsze. Ale każda z nich ma w sobie coś specjalnego co bardzo je wyróżnia. Bronie występujące w grze i ich modyfikacje Osobny artykuł: Menadżer Broni MP7 Masową produkcję nad tą bronią zaczęto w 2001 roku, lecz sama prototypy powstawały już w 1999. MP7 pierwszy raz powstało w Niemczech jako prototyp o nazwie PDW2000 i miał być on konkurencją dla belgijskiego Pistoletu maszynowego FN P90. W 2004 został wypuszczony nowy zmodernizowany model MP7A1 i jest to broń którą teraz widzimy w grze. Taktyki do MP7 Ta broń jest uważana przez graczy jak najsłabsza, lecz nie widzą jej zalet ponieważ są one bardzo nie widoczne. MP7 można porównać do Project 90, ta sama szybkostrzelność, te same obrażenia... co prawda, Project 90 ma większy magazynek, lecz dłużej go przeładowuje. MP7 z dobraniem odpowiednich modyfikacji może zadać więcej obrażeń od Project 90 i to jeszcze w krótszym czasie. Najlepiej używać MP7 na średnim dystansie ze względu na mniejszy magazynek, nie powinno się podchodzić z MP7 zbyt blisko do Rebelii Chaosu lub Kadeta MFO Nine-Tailed Fox. Podsumowując wszystko, MP7 jest najlepsze do walki we wszystkich miejscach oprócz dworu oraz skrętnych korytarzy, można zabić gracza posiadającego 100 punktów życia w sekundę jeśli będzie strzelać w głowę oraz jest świetne do zabijania SCP-049, SCP-173, SCP-049-2 oraz SCP-939. Modyfikacje do MP7 Red Dot Sight (Celownik z czerwoną kropką) Odrzut podczas celowania: ''-20%'' Skala przybliżenia: 1.17% Holo Sight (Celownik typu Holo) Odrzut podczas celowania: ''-20%'' Skala przybliżenia: 1.17% Tłumik Zadawane obrażenia: +15% Głośność strzału: ''-60%'' Licznik Amunicji Pozwala na sprawdzenie ilości amunicji do broni bez korzystania z Menedżera Broni. Project 90 Belgijski, niepowtarzalny i kultowy pistolet maszynowy FN P90 został wyprodukowany w 1991 lecz pierwsze prototypy można było ujrzeć już w 1986 roku. W grze widzimy zmodernizowaną wersję tej broni pod nazwą "Project 90", tak samo niezawodną jak stare FN P90. Taktyki do Project 90 Ta broń jest drugą najlepszą do walki na bliski dystans, przez duży magazynek oraz dużą szybkostrzelność. Co prawda zadaje mniej obrażeń od swojego zamiennika MP7, ale nadaje się do szybkiego zabicia osoby na bliskim dystansie. Spisuje się świetnie na zakrętach albo w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach. Może być wykorzystana do wyrządzenia ogromnych obrażeń na SCP-173, SCP-096. Może nawet dorównać Logicer-owi jeśli dobrze się wykorzysta otoczenie. Modyfikacje do Project 90 Red Dot Sight (Celownik z czerwoną kropką) Odrzut podczas celowania: ''-20%'' Skala przybliżenia: 1.4% Holo Sight (Celownik typu Holo) Odrzut podczas celowania: ''-20%'' Skala przybliżenia: 1.4% Tłumik Zadawane obrażenia: +15% Głośność strzału: ''-60%'' Odrzut: +10% Hamulec wylotowy Zadawane obrażenia: ''-20%'' Odrzut: ''-70%'' Kompresor Olejowy Zadawane obrażenia: ''-20%'' Głośność strzału: ''-85%'' Laser Odrzut: ''-15%'' Rozrzut pocisków bez celowania: ''-80%'' Zamienia standardowy celownik na Laser. Latarka Umożliwia aktywowanie Latarki pod klawiszem "F". Licznik Amunicji Pozwala na sprawdzenie ilości amunicji do broni bez korzystania z Menedżera Broni. COM-15 Ten pistolet nie ma swojej historii ponieważ nie powstał w życiu rzeczywistym lecz sami twórcy gry stworzyli jego wygląd, działanie oraz statystyki. Prawdopodobnie jest to H&K USP lecz bardzo zmodyfikowane. Taktyki do COM-15 Jak sama gra mówi, COM-15 jest bronią boczną, idealnie się nadaje do noszenia razem z Epsilonem-11-SR lub z MP7. Ta broń ma ogromny potencjał do walki z postaciami ludzkimi bo potrafi zadać 95 punktów obrażeń w głowę razem z modyfikacjami, ale jeśli postanowimy użyć tej broni przeciwko SCP, no... prawdopodobnie skończymy na tym że będziemy gadać z innymi zmarłymi o tym jak zginęliśmy. Modyfikacje do COM-15 Latarka Umożliwia aktywowanie Latarki pod klawiszem "F". Tłumik Zadawane obrażenia: +10% Głośność strzału: ''-60%'' Odrzut: -2''0%'' Logicer Jest to zmodyfikowana wersja Lekkiego Karabinu Maszynowego o nazwie M249. Taktyki do Logicer-a Jest to jedyna broń w grze która nie ma dodatków oraz nie posiada działającego celownika. Idealnie nadaje się do walki na bliski dystans ponieważ ma największy rozrzut pocisków w grze i posiada ogromny magazynek oraz jest 2 bronią która ma największe zadawane obrażenia. Ta broń może zabić wszystko na bliskim dystansie, jest parę rzeczy jakie mogą pokonać gracza korzystającego z tej broni np,.: gra na daleki dystans, atak z zaskoczenia i bardzo szybki atak na przykład z Project 90 albo COM-15. Epsilon-11-SR Jest to Karabin Szturmowy H&K 417 nad którym prace zaczęto w 2006 w zakładzie Niemieckim, który znajdował się w Ameryce. Ta broń jest wyjątkowa bo jest zrobiona z kilku broni, na przykład jej magazynek jest pochodzenia z karabinu G3. Teraz widzimy tą broń jako niezawodny Epsilon-11-SR dla MFO Nine-Tailed Fox. Taktyki do Epsiliona-11-SR Ta broń za pomocą modyfikacji jest uniwersalną machiną zagłady, może stać się karabinem w stylu Project 90 lub bronią idealną na dalekie dystanse oraz jako typowa broń na średni zasięg. Jej wady to nie za duży magazynek oraz typ amunicji, Kaliber 5.56mm jest najrzadszym typem amunicji w grze, trudno go zdobyć. Epsilon najbardziej nadaje się do walki na daleki dystans ponieważ jest jedyną bronią która posiada celowniki lunetowe, a bronie na bliski dystans już istnieją. Nie jest jednak najlepszą bronią do walki z SCP, ale walka z klasami ludzkimi nie powinna być problemem. Modyfikacje do Epsilon-11-SR Red Dot Sight (Celownik z czerwoną kropką) Odrzut podczas celowania: ''-10%'' Skala przybliżenia: 1.4% Holo Sight (Celownik typu Holo) Odrzut podczas celowania: ''-10%'' Skala przybliżenia: 1.4% Celownik Noktowizyjny Odrzut podczas celowania: ''-10%'' Celownik teleskopowy Celownik Snajperski Odrzut podczas celowania: +2''0%'' Celownik teleskopowy Tłumik Głośność strzału: ''-75%'' Bardzo r''edukuje gazy wylotowe'' Hamulec Wylotowy Zadawane obrażenia: ''-10%'' Odrzut: ''-60%'' Zmniejsza gazy wylotowe Ciężka Lufa Zadawane obrażenia: +25% Głośność strzału: ''-10%'' Z''większa gazy wylotowe'' Lufa przyspieszająca strzelanie Zadawane obrażenia: +10% Szybkostrzelność: +30% Odrzut: +15% Stabilizator Odrzut: ''-25%'' Licznik Amunicji Pozwala na sprawdzenie ilości amunicji do broni bez korzystania z Menedżera Broni. Laser Odrzut: ''-15%'' Rozrzut pocisków bez celowania: ''-80%'' Zamienia standardowy celownik na Laser. Latarka Umożliwia włączenie Latarki pod klawiszem "F".